Love is Fleeting
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Jaken finally makes his move and confesses his love to his Lady. Does it end well for him? Why is she winking? First posted on MM. Jaken/?


**Genre: Inuyasha  
Type: **Romance/Humour**  
Characters: **guess... who they are**  
Length: **One Shot**  
Title: Love is Fleeting  
Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie **

Love is Fleeting

It had all started little by little, first it was a shadow, a silhouette of femininity, glimpsed through the tall reeds and grasses that dotted the large body of water. Then later on it was the sound of her voice singing in the air as she greeted the falling night. He would stop to watch her, to hear her, to catch her feminine scent upon the breeze. His sunflower yellow eyes staring to catch more than a fleeting glance. His ears pricking to catch the timbre of her rich full voice every night. He sighed wistfully. Beauty such as this came along perhaps once a century...

He would gather his courage to call out to her only to falter and leave slowly away, reluctantly. He was called back again. Her! How he disliked Her! Always bothering him when he was busy. After all, He is a very important person. And a important personage such as himself must court his Lady properly. As he was leaving, he caught a glimpse of green. His Lady! He sighed again.

This went on for several weeks, til he finally was able to see her fully before him as he lay hidden amongst the reeds. Her arms so long and slender tapering to delicate fingers. Her body was that only a Kami could create. He shifted quietly in his spot as thoughts of pressing his lips to her full and sensuous lips, of letting his hands glide over and across her lithe body. So firm, so muscular ... so fluid in her grace. His breath leaving him as he watched her dive into the water and swim with just grace. Her long slender and powerful legs kicking out behind her.

He panicked.. quickly, yet still quietly, getting away when she started swimming start at his hiding spot. He can't be caught!! Not like this!! Not now!! She would never forgive him!! And his chances of wooing her would all be for naught.

He went back to his companions growling under his breath about the injustice of it all. Then She spoke questioning where he was and he immediately snapped at her telling to mind her own business and leave him alone. He could smell Her tears and he delighted in it. That horrible female!! Not only is She completely useless, but loud and smelled.. Ohh, the horrible smell! He could barely refrain from gagging everytime She came near him. Not like the sweet aroma that arose from His Lady Love. As the night passed slowly, he stayed awake while the others slept, he thought about what to give her to show his intentions to court her? After all he didn't have much to his name... What, what, what... his thoughts ran until like a blessing from the Kami.. he knew..

Flowers!!

And tomorrow, that's what he'll do. He'll get his Lady Love flowers. Sighing joyfully he drifted to sleep with the images of him and his Lady Love kissing, touching and lying together in his mind.

His plans didn't exactly as planned the next day.. It seemed that She needed clothes... Well that was just dandy. Why was it HE who was saddled with this waste of a being? Once the task was completed and new clothes were issued he went off in search of his Lady Love.

Yes today was the day he was make himself known to Her and She will fall into his arms and proclaim her undying devotion and love to him.

Whistling a tune he swiftly gathered the flowers all colours to compliment her beauty. And with a overly confident swagger set off in search of his Lady Love. His soon- to- be Woman.

Again at the edge of the water through the reeds he watched her a little more before she brought herself onto land and rested. He drooled slightly at the naked sight of his Beloved in her full glory.

He approached her slowly, carefully... he didn't want to frighten her away...

At last sitting slowly down beside her, flowers carefully hidden, he spoke.

"I have watched you. You are very beautiful and caught my attention with beauty and voice. I am sorry I took so long to confess that I wish to see you and to be with you as more than an passing observer I wish to court you, to take you as my wife, my mate. Please deny me not this chance to love you and for you to come to love me... Here..." he blurted out in a rush as he brought forth the pleasing bouquet while gazing deeply into her rich warm brown eyes with his own yellow sun eyes.

A pesky bee started buzzing around the flowers annoying him. She winked. He gasped silently... She winked at him!! Oh happy day!! He deepest yearnings are coming true. He blinked slowly and watched as her tongue started to peak out from between her luscious lips that he longed so often to kiss. His eye lids started to drift close, his heart pounding in his chest as he moved slowly towards her...

Finally he was going to taste those sweet lips...

ZOT!!

His eyes flew open as he watched her tongue dart out snag the annoying bee and then haul said bee into her mouth to disappear with a big gulp. She winked again.

"Ribb-BIT!!" she exclaimed and disappeared with barely a splash into the mouth of a striking snake who disappeared under the water and out of sight.

He sat there shocked into immobility. Unable to do anything, say anything to stop the horror that happened before his very eyes. Tears pooled making his sunflower eyes glossy but did not spill.

"She is gone... My love is gone.." he whispered devastated, "I will never find another like her again.."

Jaken slowly got up and forgetting the flowers.. turned and walked away... darkness threatened him.. All was lost.. Never again would he know the joys of watching a loved one of hearing them... Never would he know...

"Rib-bit?" a sweet voice questioned.

Jaken glanced over his shoulder and there a few feet away from him was another frog the colour leaves and grasses first growing in the spring with the warmest brown eyes he ever saw... and felt his heart jump... perhaps...


End file.
